The Techno-Organic Neutral Federation
by Arys Nightshade
Summary: The Techno-Organic Neutral Federation is dedacated to ending the war between the Autobots and Decepticons and keeping that war from affecting the native inhabitants of the planets that are threatened by the conflict. When the fighting makes its way to Earth, they find one of their own there and have to protect Earth while dealing with a new recruit. No cannon/OC, just OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning, Contains suicidal actions and Swearing.**

 **Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

I have absolutely no idea what to do. My world is enshrouded in darkness. Nothing matters anymore. I look to the knife in my hand. How many times had I ended lives with it? One more life won't matter right? The knife approaches my bare throat. I close my eyes and steady myself.

"Chisei." The memory causes me to hesitate. "Make sure you come back to me alive, Okay." Tears start to pour from my eyes. I drop the knife, and my hands instinctively go to cover my face. Why now? Why do I need to be reminded of her now?

I pick myself up off the forest floor. If I stay here for too long I'll be discovered. I take in my surroundings and survey the area for the best course of action. That particularly dense patch of trees should hide me until I come up with a plan.

When I start to run I begin to think of my life and the events that led up to where I am today. My life has been nothing but sadness and death. There was only ever one thing that made life worth living, but that's gone now. I hear some voices behind me. No doubt they're on my tail. I have to move quickly.

I keep going, never looking back. I have to keep living, even if living itself is worse a fate than hell itself. I couldn't face her if I committed suicide. I can't destroy her memory by dying here. This thought being the only thing pushing me forward, I run away into the trees, desperately hoping.

"This is the correct planet, is it not?"

"Yes. They are definitely here."

"Then set the ship-"

"Hey, wait a minute. I'm picking up something on our scanners."

"What?"

"One of us."

I think I lost them, or at least they haven't made any moves yet. I duck through the alleyway, looking over my shoulder to check. I need to figure out what my next move is. I move to the fire escape, jumping up onto it and start to climb.

I make it to the roof and check my surroundings. Tokyo is busy, as always. Even at night the city is full of people moving from one place to the other. I can see the lights on Tokyo Tower in the distance. Nothing seems to be amiss. I think I finally have some time to think.

"Greetings." I turn around, brandishing a knife on instinct. The knife is just centimeters from the head of a woman. I can't see her much in the light, but her blue eyes seem to be glowing in the darkness.

"My name is Shadowslasher. May I, perchance, ask you what yours is?" She says.

"No, and what kind of crazy codename is that." I say, keeping the knife close to her throat.

"There is no need to be rude." She says calmly. It's like the knife doesn't even faze her. "You can put that down. Even if you attacked me it would not work."

I don't move the knife. "Who are you?" I ask. "Tell me right now or this knife goes hilt dep in your throat.

In almost an instant, I'm on the floor with my own knife to my throat. "You have no manners at all, do you?" You will fit in with the others quite well." She says with a slight smirk on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shout as I struggle in vain. "How are you this strong?" I yell in annoyance.

"I am offering you a job, if you will." She says.

"So you need my skills. Why didn't you say so earlier?" I say, still annoyed at being threatened by my own knife.

"No, not your skills, though those will be useful, I want your heritage." She says as she gets off of me.

"What heritage?" I say, my tone a mixture of confusion and sarcasm. "My mother was a nobody and I have no father."

"Exactly. That alone is not proof enough, but combined with other factors it is a definite sign." She says.

"Of what!" I shout. I'm tired of roundabout answers.

"Of being a techno-organic." She says.

"And what is that!" I yell. She hasn't made any sense this whole time.

"It is what you are, and an opportunity for a new life awaits you." She says, while I'm still annoyed and confused. She can't give me a fucking answer, can she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, hold up, slow down. What exactly is a techno-organic, and why am I one?" I ask, hoping to get a straight answer out of this weirdo.

"A techno-organic is a hybrid of sorts. I'll explain later. We are too out in the open here." She says, finally giving me some kind of answer.

"Finally. So now what? You mentioned others…" I ask, still kinda annoyed. What she's said has peaked my curiosity though.

She puts her hand to her ear. "Groundbridge" she says, seeming to be talking to no one.

"What are-" I say, but am cut off when a bright light erupts from behind her. It's a green vortex of sorts. The light from it illuminates Shadowslasher, finally allowing me to get an image of her face. Her black hair is tucked behind her ears and goes down to her mid back. Her face has a more oval shape, but looks somewhat weathered. Her clothes are a simple jacket and shirt combo with pants and combat boots.

"Come on, we shouldn't linger." Sha says as she gestures to the vortex.

"Wait, you want me to go into that, thing. Why should I trust you?" I ask.

"Because soon enough someone will notice the light from the groundbridge and we will be spotted. Now come on." She says. Well, if this weird thing kills me, I don't have much to live for anyways.

We walk through the portal and I'm suddenly in a completely different environment. Everything is metal, and I can see metal crates off to the side. What looks like some kind of sci-fi spaceship takes up most of the room. The ceiling is multiple stories above, and the walls are a good distance away. There are multiple… people?... in the room, though none of them look human.

"So this is the new recruit" one of them says. They appear to be male, with a build that's on the muscular side. He appears to be covered in fur, and has black markings on his exposed arms and face. His fur is a yellow brow color, like a cheetah, and his hair, a slightly darker color than the rest of his fur, is messy and goes down to just above his shoulders. He's wearing a sleeveless shirt that appears to have pocket on it like a sweatshirt. One of his hands is in the pocket while the other is casually hanging out. "I'm Catscratch by the way, nice to meet you."

"Hi" I reply, a bit unsure of how to take this, but steeling my features so they don't show it. I turn to Shadowslasher, "So now can I get an explanation?

"Wait, Shadowslasher, how much did you explain to her?" A yellow female looking person asks. She has large white and orange striped … horns? ... on her head that have long bits that go down to her waist. Her face has white marking on it, and her eyes are red. Her clothes seem casual enough, and she has two sword sheathes clipped to her belt.

"I did not get to explain as much as I would have liked. Our new recruit is stubborn." Shadowslasher says, gesturing to me.

"You were the one who refused to give me a straight answer." I say, annoyed at her comment. "And I haven't agreed to anything either."

"You haven't? You didn't bring her here forcefully, did you Shadowslasher?" A red female asks. She has two long … tails almost? ... coming from the back of her head. The tails have black markings, making her appearance look kinda evil and very edgy. Her black off the shoulder top shows her stomach, and she has a similarly colored skirt with legging and boots. Her face ruins the image of darkness though. It's stern looking, but shows a great care for the safety of others.

"I did not force her to come, Lunarchrome; I merely did not get much time to explain." Shadowslasher says.

"Okay, explanation time. Who are you people? And what am I doing here?" I ask, ready for the explanation that seems a long time coming.

'We are the Techno-Organic Neutral Federation. We recruit techno-organics from all across the galaxy." Shadowslasher says.

"That's cool and all but I still don't really know what a techno organic is." I say.

"Techno-organics are a hybrid of the cybertronian species and an organic species." The red one, Lunarchrome, explains. "Cybertronians are an alien race of autonomous robotic organisms, from the planet Cybertron."

"And you people think I'm one of these, techno-organics?" I say.

"Yes, your signal is unmistakable." Shadowslasher says. I think for a minute. I have always been strange. I'm taller that most human men, and I haven't been cut before in my life. My eyes are also an unnatural color, bright purple, and my black hair has a natural purple strip in it. I keep it on the short side so it won't interfere with missions.

"You're one hundred percent sure about this, right?" I ask, looking for some kind of confirmation.

"Yes" Shadowslasher says. Those few words are enough to shatter my preconceived perceptions of reality. I'm, not human. I never was. I had been treated badly because I was different. They may not have known why, but they could tell something was off.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"You join us, of course." The yellow one from before said. "Our group is dedicated to ending the war between the Autobots and Decepticons and protecting the planets caught in the crossfire."

"Wait, hold on a minute. What war? And what are Autobots and Decepticons?" I ask.

"A long time ago, on Cybertron, two rival factions arose. They fought for differing values and for energon, the fuel and lifeblood of cybertronians. The fighting eventually poisoned Cybertron's core, and both sides were forced to scatter to the stars. Our group emerged after Cybertron had gone dark, and we decided that there was no point in fighting any longer, so we work to end the war." Shadowslasher says. This is a lot of information to take in.

"Okay, and you want me to join you on your quest to end the war." I say.

"Yes. Will you join us?" She says. I think. I don't really have a reason to live at the moment. I don't care about some noble crusade to end some ancient war, but it could prove interesting.

I sigh. "Alright, I'm in."

"Great!" The yellow one from before says with some enthusiasm. "It's been a while since we got someone new. I'm Araime, It's nice to meet you." The yellow one says. I finally have a name for the strange face.

"You may have already heard, but I'm Lunarchrome. I look forward to getting to know you." The red one says.

"Nice to have you aboard" the cat like one I remember is called Catscratch says.

"Hello" A green scaly one who I hadn't really noticed before says. His voice is deep and rough, and he has a short tail with spines on it. His back and lower arms are covered in thick spines. He towers over the others, He's at least two and a half meters, and his eyes are a reptilian yellow color.

"Hey" I say, kinda overwhelmed by the attention.

"You know, you could've introduced yourself Zrack." Catscratch says, looking at the green one.

"I'm Zrack" He says. He seems kinda out of it.

"I don't think we've gotten your name yet, have we?" Lunarchrome says. "Mind introducing yourself?"

"My name is Chisei, and up until about six hours ago, I was a shinobi." I say.

"A what?" Araime asks.

"A professional spy and assassin. I also do sabotage via arson and bombing." I say, not really caring if they know this.

"Well then, Welcome to the team." Catscratch says, looking a bit cautious.

 **A/N: Hi Everyone. Now that I've introduced the Techno-Organic Neutral Federation (TNF for short) some explanations are in order. First, Chisei is a real modern ninja, based on real ninjas from Japan. She won't have any magic powers like in Naruto or Ninjago. Second, the organic species of the introduced members is as follows:**

 **Shadowslasher: Human**

 **Catscratch: Cathar**

 **Araime: Togruta**

 **Lunarchrome: Twi'lek**

 **Zrack: Agrash, a species I made up for this story.**

 **Third, this fic will mostly be taking place during the events of Transformers: Prime. This is more of a transformers fic than a star wars one.**

 **Be sure to review/comment and give me some feedback. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What now?" I ask.

"Now we introduce you to the rest of the team, and explain what everyone's roles are in the organization." Shadowslasher says.

"It's hardly an organization. With the new recruit we have only eleven members." Catscratch says.

"Oh, by the way, I was wondering where exactly we are?" I ask. "It's not like you gave me much to go on."

"Really? Sorry about that. I'll explain" Araime says. "Right now we are in the techno-Organic Neutral Federation's headquarters, which just so happens to be a modified Decepticon ship."

"Thanks" I say out of habit. It's best I try to be civil, at least a little, while I'm here.

"Enough pointless bantering" Shadowslasher says in a commanding tone. "We need to get these introductions done quickly before The Autobots and Decepticons have the opportunity to destroy this planet with their pointless war."

Shadowslasher leads us down a couple of hallways after that. All the hallways seem like they were built for much bigger beings. They're all metal, and at least four or five stories high. We come to a stop at a humongous door, which opens as we walk towards it. The room behind it seems to be some sort of command center, with consoles surrounding a main area. There are five others inside, all a couple stories high. Most are standing in the center of the room talking. One is at one of the consoles working, and another seems to be repairing one of the other monitors.

"Everyone," Shadowslasher says. "We have a new recruit. Tell her your designation and job description. Leave the details for later."

One of the giants walks closer, and I hear an alien sound. Their body shifts and transforms into a blue skinned alien who looks similar to Lunarchrome. She has slightly darker blue markings on her head tails, and yellow eyes. Her clothing isn't leaving much to the imagination, and she gives off the air of someone who enjoys flirting with just about everyone.

"My name is Sharmia, and I'm an assassin." She says. Her voice has this sexy sound that screams seductress.

"Hi I'm Chisei and I am – no – was a shinobi." I say. "A combination of spy, assassin, and saboteur" I say at the confused faces of those not involved in the previous conversation.

The next one to transform into a less gigantic form is the one who was working on a console. He has lighter purple skin with light green patches. His eyes are an inky black, and have no discernible iris. He has long tentacles on the back of his head that remind me of dreadlocks, and the bases of two of them have slits for what I think are gills.

"My name is Glen, and I take care of the computer stuff around here." He says.

"Icestrike, ranged fighter" Says the next one. She has very light blue skin, bordering on white, with darker blue hair kept in a long ponytail. Her eyes are a similar blue color to Shadowslasher's. Her clothes are midnight blue with white fur on the edges.

The one working on the broken monitor gets up and transforms. He has dark blue skin, with even darker hair. His hair is a bit messy, and he seems to have dyed his bangs an obnoxious bright green. His eyes are completely red and seem to be glowing.

"I'm Circuit, and I'm the mechanic around here." He says in an annoyingly happy voice. Don't think we are going to be friends anytime soon.

The last one transforms into a tall man with orange skin and black tattoos on all exposed parts of his body. His eyes are a yellow brown color and he has a ring of horns on his bald head. He extends his hand out towards me.

"Lazereye, He's a sniper, cannot speak" Lunarchrome explains. "He was born with a defective voice box. It's a part of being techno-organic I guess." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She sighs. "As a medic, I've noticed a pattern. Techno-organics seem to have a much higher chance of having some type of physical or mental problem. For example, Lazereye cannot speak, and Araime, due to her past, developed dissociative identity disorder."

"Gotcha," I say, though she doesn't seem to have noticed.

"- my results may be skewed because of my small sample size, but the fact remains that the only techno-organic that I've encountered who does not exhibit any problems is Shadowslasher – oh did I start rambling again" she stops when Lazereye touches her arm.

"I have one more question, who's the leader around here?" I ask.

"I am the leader of the Techno-Organic Neutral Federation." Shadowslasher says as she transforms. Her armor is black with dark gray highlights and has a samurai-esque look. "And we have a mission to get to."

 **A/N: Hello everyone. The species of the last (but not least) members of the TNF.**

 **Sharmia: Twi'lek**

 **Glen: Nautolan**

 **Icestrike: Ice Elf (Another species I made up)**

 **Circuit: Chiss**

 **Lazereye: Zabrack**

 **Thanks for reading, and be sure to send me feedback. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Our goal while on earth is as follows, our main priority is the safety of the native human population, and because the humans of this planet have not acquired hyperspace travel, keeping them in the dark when it comes to the rest of the galaxy is recommended." Shadowslasher says.

"So don't be seen, got it," says Araime, nodding her head.

"What about me?" I ask.

"You can be seen as long as it is in a way that will not arouse suspicion." Shadowslasher says. "Maintaining our cover is vital."

"Yeah, Yeah I get it." I say.

"As I was saying, we know that both Autobots and Decepticons have taken up residence here, though the Decepticons severely outnumber the Autobots, keeping their clashes to a minimum or somehow managing to stop the conflict on this planet, though this is unlikely because both sides are foolishly obsessed with destroying each other," Shadowslasher says, sighing as she continues. "If we end up in the middle of a battlefield, preservation of cybertronian life is our top priority. The cybertronian species cannot afford to lose any more members."

"To how much of an extent does that order cover, do we take in beat up bots and heal them up?" Sharmia asks.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, though sometimes that may change depending on different factors." Shadowslasher says.

"That's good, I don't like leaving people to die," Lunarchrome says.

"Yes. The main commodity we need to accomplish our goals is information. We need spies in both the Autobots and Decepticons," Shadowslasher says. This sounds like something I may be able to assist with.

"For the Decepticon spy, I recommend that the person we choose has previous ties to the Decepticons," Icestrike says.

"That would mean Araime, Sharmia, and Lasereye, cause all three used to be Decepticons, they even have the mark." Circuit says. I look at the symbol that they all have on their shoulder, I'll remember it for future use.

"I'll do it, I used to be pretty high up the command ladder, and I was k ow for my loyalty." Araime says as she raises her hand.

"I agree, Araime is best suited to infiltrate the Decepticons." Catscratch says. His hand hasn't left that pocket since I met him.

"You don't seem to be too concerned about my safety," Araime says, her voice holding a slight teasing tone.

"I know you can handle it, just don't decide that you miss the cons and leave us." Catscratch says, teasing her back.

"For the Autobots we could use a similar strategy, send someone who used to be and Autobot." Lunarchrome says.

"That would mean Icestrike and Catscratch." Glen says looking to them.

"My ties to the Autobots aren't that strong, I'm relatively young for a cybertronian. I joined up after Cybertron went dark." Catscratch says.

"And if I go, I may very well stay, especially if I know the bots." Icestrike says.

"We need someone to spy on the Autobots, but our two former Autobots are bad choices for the operation, hmm…" Shadowslasher says, trailing off at the end.

Lasereye gestures to Lunarchrome. Her eyes light up in understanding as she talks. "Chisei is supposed to be a spy, right?"

"Former," I interrupt. "Former _shinobi_."

"Yes, anyways, her skills should let her stay undercover for an extended period of time, and her organic side is human, she could blend in and earn the Autobots trust." She continues.

"If the requirement is being human, couldn't Shadowslasher do it?" Zrack says, he seems to be either shy or he doesn't like talking.

"As the leader of the techno-Organic Neutral Federation, I will be needed to represent our organization and keep order within the group," Shadowslasher says.

"I'm game, when do I begin?" I say.

"First we need to figure out where the Autobots are currently at, and have Chisei tail them and look for an opportunity to gain their trust, and access to their base." Shadowslasher says.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but we just met Chisei less than an hour ago, and we're going to trust her with an important mission like this?" Glen says. While I'm kinda insulted, I can see his logic.

"I agree. He doesn't seem like a trustworthy person" Circuit says.

"You have a point," Sharmia says, making the number of people who think that I shouldn't be trusted with this up to three.

"I know I just got here, and that you really shouldn't trust me. But don't worry so much, I'm the best when it comes to infiltration," I say. I did a lot of undercover ops before I went rouge. I'm the best person here for the mission, and they need that intel.

"While I am apprehensive, I believe this mission will be a good test for our new member," Shadowslasher says. I'm glad she decided to let me do it. I need to prove myself to these weirdos. Prove that I'm strong.

"Are there any more objections?" Shadowslasher says. No one says anything, though the ones who objected before still look a bit apprehensive, but have accepted their leader's decision. "Then we have a plan of action. Araime and Chisei will infiltrate the Autobots and Decepticons and give us vital intel that will help us end this war."

Suddenly an alarm goes off and one of the monitors flashes.

"Looks like an energon explosion just happened on earth's surface. Looks like the bots and cons are at it again." Glen says.

"Techno-Organic Neutral Federation, transform and move out." Shadowslasher says.

 **Hey Everyone! It's been awhile, hasn't it. I'm sorry about the late upload, but it's here now. I'm pumped for the coming chapters and am ready to write. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. see you soon!**


End file.
